What's Eating Benny Pearl?
by League Girl
Summary: What's Eating Gilbert Grape/Benny & Joon. Gilbert and Arnie are on the road with Becky and her grandmother, then their car breaks down again but this time it happens in Spokane. What's freaky is Gilbert looks a lot like Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Yep writing it a little differently this time. Chapter and title in the center of this chapter. I wanted it to be a little professional. Won't let me indent dang it.

I couldn't think of a title for this story so I took the movie title and changed it. It is a B&J/WEGG crossover after all.

* * *

What's Eating Benny Pearl?

Chapter 1

In a small city in eastern Washington near the Idaho border was a little house on the river. The city was nice, it had lots of parks, a downtown, and some places were a bit bad. Benny Pearl ran a shop in the Hillyard neighborhood fixing cars. It used to be a town of it's own until 1924 when the town decided to join Spokane but they kept the name. The downtown there had run down buildings and they needed fixing. They held their own festivals there. Benny had a younger sister named Joon who was mentally ill and she had been living on her own for about two years now with her husband Sam. They had married the summer before. Sam was an eccentric nice guy obsessed with Buster Keaton, he recited old movies, knew every star in them and year they were released. He even liked dressing up as Buster and used combinations of Buster Keaton and Charles Chaplin. He worked downtown at the American Classic Video. He wasn't good in reading but he was working on it. Joon liked helping him with it.

Then there was his old girlfriend Ruthie he had a relationship with for a few months. She worked at a diner called Fergusons as a waitress and she also worked as a manager at an apartment Sam and Joon lived in it. She sometimes went to the poker games with him still his friend Eric like holding. Eric worked at the garage with him and his wife, Claudia was deaf but she did fine as a parent. They both had a baby girl named Ivy who was seven months**. **They lived in a neighborhood that was a bit run down and looked like a ghetto but at least they made their house look nice and they chose to live next to a cement factory. Joon didn't really have a job, she worked at home painting and selling them for extra money. Benny's other friend, Thomas Mallory worked as an orderly at the Emma Sherman Memorial Hospital but quit after being attacked by a patient there. He was now working at a regular hospital near NorthTown Mall. Mike on the other hand was a poker buddy of Benny's but he was never really a nice guy. He seemed intolerant of people who were different. He took advantage of Joon by having her take his cousin off his hands. Sam was his cousin and he made him sleep under the sink. But recently Mike got in car wreck and lost his Lincoln Continental Mark V because it was totaled and he didn't have the money to get a nice used car so he ended up getting a Pinto. It needed lot of work and it made noise as he drove it and the paint was peeling off. It looked a lot like Ruthie's car except she had a Ford Maverick and it was in lot nicer condition.

Benny was still dating women. He had met one other woman but it didn't work out either at the end so they both moved on and hadn't seen each other since. She didn't like poker or how he spent his life. Now he was dating others. He try to hit on some hot ones at his job by giving them good deals on their cars he fixed.

Benny and Joon's parents had been dead for fourteen years now. They both died in a car crash and their kids were left to their grandparents until Benny turned 18. He took guardian ship over Joon and ever since their parents death, she had developed depression and started struggling in school and then she was starting to hear voices and hallucinate and then she was doing crazy things so that was a wake up call for Benny to get her help. She was diagnosed with a mental illness and the only treatment there was was medication and she had to keep taking it to stay mild. Without it, she will be worse off and have more breakdowns and hear more voices, not be able to control her actions but with medication, it made it a lot milder but she still had her moments and still heard voices sometimes.

Somewhere in Washington, a bunch of cars were driving on the road pulling their caravan Airstreams behind. Inside the last truck sat four people. An old woman was driving and in the passenger seat sat a girl who had black hair and she looked to be in her twenties. Her name was Becky. Her grandmother was the one driving in the driver's seat. In the back sat two men. A young man in his late twenties with gold hair that was shoulder length named Gilbert and next to him sat his younger brother named Arnie. He was mentally challenged and he was very hyper. He had short brown hair and was nineteen years old. They both traveled on the road with Becky and her mother. It was an adventure they liked taking. They had both met in Iowa where they used to live when their car broke down on the road and they had to stay there and camp until their car was fixed. Gilbert met Becky, she road her bike to town and stop at the small supermarket Gilbert worked at. Back then he had something common with Benny. His life was complicated. He had two sisters and an obese mother. She had gained all that weight by eating eating eating after her husband had hung himself in their basement, so she ate to cope with the depression. Now she was too big to work out because she could hardly move. Now she didn't eat much anymore but her weight still stayed the same. Gilbert had to take care of Arnie and his mother along with his sisters but he took care of Arnie and kept the house maintained while his sisters did the rest. Benny on the other hand had to take care of Joon because he refused to put her in a group home, he have housekeepers to watch over her while he be at work because she sometimes did disturbing things to the public so he needed someone to watch her. But Joon scared every one of them off with her violent outbursts because she disliked them for different reasons, the first one it was because her hair smelled, the second, who knows, and the third, she moved things and she used all these fancy metaphors. Then at one of their poker games, he had Joon there and he was outside talking to Eric and his friends had started without him and they had let Joon play. Mike took advantage of Joon by putting Sam in the pot and Benny had another weirdo to deal with but then he started to like him when he saw he was talented, not weird because people liked his antics. Sam liked doing silent acts from movies. Then his life was a lot less complicated when he let Joon be on her own. She had Sam so he would be there for her. Gilbert's life was a lot less complicated too, his mother died due to being obese and he and his brother and sisters moved all of their furniture and stuff out of the house and burned it down. Then they all moved on with their own lives but Arnie stayed with Gilbert. Then they both decided to go with Becky and travel with them.

The people liked traveling all over and camping at places. They were now heading for Idaho. They finally reached the Spokane area and were traveling on the back roads. They finally reached the city when their car stalled out. Becky's grandmother tried to start it again but it wouldn't start. "Oh fiddle sticks," she said. Even her engine wouldn't turn on. "I guess we better find a mechanic."

"Not again," said Becky.

The last time their car had broken down was somewhere in Iowa outside a small town.

* * *

Benny was at work working on a car when he saw a tow truck pulling a car behind it. Four people got out. There was a hot woman with them. He knew he might see her again since he be fixing their car. But he didn't know she was already taken. One of the guys looked like Sam, sort of. He had golden red hair and his hair was the same kind as Sam's except he wore regular clothes.

They walked in the office. Benny followed in after them. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Our car broke down and we were told about this place and he recommended it," the grandmother replied.

Arnie was walking around in the office touching things. Benny could tell he was mentally challenged. Benny tried to not look at Becky but Gilbert could tell Benny liked her. "She's mine," he told him.

Benny thought at first Gilbert was in a incest relationship with his sister, then he thought he meant stay away from her because she's his sister. After all he used to be over protective of Joon and he wanted Sam to stay away from her when he found out he was in a relationship with her. Why should he stay away from the girl, the guy wasn't the boss over him just like he wasn't the boss over Sam so he refused to stay away from Joon.

Becky's grandmother told him what problem they were having with the car. "The car won't turn on," she said.

"The engine might have frozen up, I'll take a look at it," said Benny. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We have our caravan but we'll get back to it."

"Do you guys have a campground to stay at? You can camp in front of my house. We will have it towed there," Benny offered.

"Okay, really?" Becky's grandmother asked.

"Sure," Benny said. "You can hook your electricity to my house and it be free of charge. I also have a river but it might be dangerous to swim in and we have a playground and I have a tree house. We built it two years ago for a friend of ours for her kid but they aren't here right now. They are on the road traveling because her husband is a musician and he's decided to tour again."

"Oh cool, does he sell any CD's or-"

"It's Peter Faltskog, ever heard of him?" Benny asked.

"Oh my grand daughter used to listen to him," Becky's grandmother replied. "I'm Dorthy by the way but you can call me Granny. Everyone calls me that."

"Did you just say Peter Faltskog?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Benny said.

"Oh he was one of my favorite singers. You liked him too?"

"Yeah he was okay, I know him personally," Benny replied.

"Get out," Becky said.

"I'm serious," Benny said. "I'm too serious. I'm always serious. My ex girlfriend and I accidentally hooked her up with him when we suggested a camp for her son and Peter owns one out of town and she sent her son to it and that was how they met."

"Cool," Becky said. "You wouldn't happen to have proof would you?"

"Come stay at my place until your car gets fixed and I will show you some photos."

Gilbert just looked at Benny thinking he was hitting on her. He watched them intently. He had warned him that she is his.

"Hey Gilbert, this gentleman here is offering a free place to stay," said Becky.

"I told you she is mine," Gilbert told Benny.

"Oh I won't hurt her," said Benny. "Don't you worry, I understand. I have a little sister too and I also felt the same way when she met someone."

"No I mean she is my partner," said Gilbert.

"She isn't your sister?" Benny asked.

"No," said Gilbert.

Benny lost his hopes. The lady he saw he liked was taken. The last lady he last dated was overweight but she was a bit out of it. She would say things and wouldn't mean any harm by it and she sometimes forget to knock when she come to his house and she joke about she had played too much of Legend of Zelda, she liked video games. She was good with backhanded compliments but wouldn't even mean to be insulting, she meant to say compliments.

"You look just like someone I know," Benny told Gilbert finally.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you look like Sam, are you blood related or his long lost twin?" Benny teased.

Gilbert shrugged.

"I bet if we dye your hair and make it the same color as his, you both will look lot alike and you can probably fool people if you both switch places."

"That be like The Parent Trap," said Becky.

"I would need your name and address and phone number," Benny informed.

"We don't really have one," said Granny. "We just travel all over with other people and then we got stuck here."

"But do you have a phone number?"

"Yeah, it's 555-0244."

Benny got out the form and wrote down her phone number. "And what name do you want me to put down?"

"Dorthy Willard."

Benny wrote her name down. "Okay, I will check your car out in the next day or two to see what's wrong with it. I think it might be the engine. But you are still welcome to stay at my place."

"At least we're getting a free campground," said Granny.

"I want to see if this man is telling the truth about Peter Faltskog," said Becky.

"Okay, we have a free place to stay then," said Gilbert. "But on one condition."

"Okay," said Benny.

"You show us the proof and we will stay but don't take my girl, she is mine or we are going to find a campground to stay at."

"Not a problem."

Then Arnie accidentally knocked some magazines off the shelf.

"Arnie," said Gilbert as he rushed over.

Benny looked and saw his life was probably going to be a little rough again until their car gets fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Been months since I have last updated. I got tired of Benny & Joon so I haven't worked on my stories. But I got bored and decided to work on this one and decided to post the second chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Benny had the caravan towed to his house. Becky, Granny, Gilbert, and Arnie looked around staring at the small homes and the river. Then Arnie climbed into the tree house. "Look at me Gilbert I'm up here," he shouted. "Say "where's Arnie."

"At least there are no water towers here," Gilbert told Becky.

"Gilbert, say 'where's Arnie," Arnie shouted again.

"Where's Arnie?" Gilbert said.

Arnie laughed and waved his hands and arms.

Becky and Gilbert walked down to the river to get a good look at it.

"It doesn't look too bad to swim in," said Gilbert.

"There could be heavy currents under there," said Becky.

"Oh true."

After they were done looking at the river they went to their caravan and started setting things up with Granny. Benny let them put their caravan in front of his house and he can park his car at the side of his house in the street. "Hey, if any of you want to look around, I can show you around," Benny told them. "We can walk downtown and I can show you guys around."

"Oh I think we can find ourselves back here and around town," said Granny.

"My friend does a poker game and we play for keeps, not money and you guys can come along too and it be great to have new people there."

"So how does this work playing for keeps?" Becky asked.

"Well instead of playing for money, we play for items so anything you don't want you can put in the pile," Benny explained.

"Interesting," said Becky. "Hey you said you would show us you know Peter Faltskog in person."

"Oh yeah, come on in," said Benny.

"Hey Benny is going to prove to us he knows Peter Faltskog," Becky told everyone.

She followed Benny to his house. They went inside.

"Come on Arnie, Benny is going to show us something," Gilbert told his brother.

"Come up here first," Arnie replied.

Gilbert climbed up into the tree house. Arnie was waving his hand at the window. "This is a real house Gilbert," he said. "Screens, windows, door, porch."

"But there's no electricity in here nor plumbing," said Gilbert.

The tree house was nice looking. It had windows and screens, a real door with a lock on it, slide, and there were even shingles on the roof.

"Come down with me Gilbert," said Arnie.

He went to the slide and sat. "Gilbert," he called.

Gilbert came out and sat behind him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah ready Gilbert," he said.

"Okay, ready, set now," and down they went.

Arnie got up. "Lets do it again Gilbert."

"Let's go inside first and then we'll do the slide again. Come on."

Gilbert took Arnie in the house and Benny was in the living room looking through some photos and found the ones with Peter in them. He even showed them his records first that were signed. "I have his autograph on them," he said.

Becky and Granny looked at them.

Then Benny handed them the photos. "Wow that's really him," said Becky. "You actually know him. I'm so sorry."

"See I told you I was serious," said Benny.

Arnie grabbed the rest of the photos and started taking them out of their envelopes. He looked at each one putting each aside and then he saw one of a lady that looked like Alyssa Milano.. "Alyssa Milano," he shouted.

Benny turned and saw the photo. "Oh that's Jennifer, our old friend. She married Peter."

"Oh get out," said Becky.

"I'm serious. They got married at a chapel and only invited me, Ruthie, Joon and Sam. They wanted an anti social wedding. It was one of those places you go to get married and there is the minister."

"It's Alyssa Milano," Arnie said again.

"She does look sort of like her," Becky agreed looking at another photo of her. "Is that the one you built the tree house for?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"But her kid outgrew it. Within a year, he got tired of it and didn't play in it anymore. He only wanted to go down the slide and sleep in it," said Benny.

"I want to sleep in the tree house," said Arnie.

They looked at more photos. "More Alyssa Milano," said Arnie.

"Jennifer was in a tabloid once," said Benny. "Have you ever seen it? She was caught with Peter and some nosy person took a photo of them and sent it to the company and they published the article."

"This is so cool, you know Peter," said Becky. "Will he ever come back?"

"Well they are on a tour right now and they should be back when it ends but that won't be till the end of summer. It's just a short tour they are doing. By then his child would be born."

"Peter is going to have a baby?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, condom broke so he knocked Jen up and now she is pregnant on the tour."

"Is it safe for the baby?" Becky asked.

Benny shrugged. "I'm sure they have it figured out."

"What about school?"

"They have a tutor."

Arnie kept staring at one of the photos of Jennifer still thinking it was Aylssa Milano.

Jennifer and her did look a like except her hair was dark blonde and sometimes it look brown but when the sun hit it, it was blonde.

"You guys have food don't you?" Benny asked.

"Yes we do, we have plenty of it in the caravan," said Granny. "I thank you for letting us stay for free until my car is fixed. How about I treat you to a free meal?"

"That be great," said Benny.

Everyone went back outside to their caravan. Benny just stayed inside. Gilbert caught Arnie with the photo. "Arnie," Gilbert said as he snatched the photo from him.

"I want it," Arnie shouted.

"It's not yours, you're stealing it."

Arnie started to cry and scream. "I want Alyssa Milano."

"It's not her," said Gilbert. He went back in the house without knocking. Benny was a little surprised he came in without knocking. "Here is your photo, Arnie tried taking it."

Benny heard Arnie screaming outside. "He can have it."

"No, it's yours."

"I have plenty of other photos, he can have it if he wants it," said Benny.

"Okay," said Gilbert.

He went back outside. "Arnie Arnie. Benny said you can have the picture."

He handed it back to him.

"Alyssa Alyssa," he said.

Benny felt happy. He was so glad he wasn't in Gilbert's shoes. He had been there when he had to take care of Joon but no doubt was Arnie never going to be independant. He will always need to be taken care of and Gilbert was there to do it. But he still had a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I am late posting this. I was supposed to post this back in June 2010 but couldn't figure out how to end the chapter and then I lost interest.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting in the caravan eating. Becky and Granny had cooked dinner. They had one of Peter Faltskog's album playing in their record player Benny brought out. Becky was telling Benny about their trip around the country. Gilbert was telling him about his life in Iowa. "I had two sisters and I was ashamed of my mother and our neighbors kids used to come by and look in the window. One day I picked the kid up so he can see her so they can leave."

"Why was she fat anyway?" Benny asked.

"When dad hung himself, she got depressed and started eating more and she put on weight and she kept on eating and then it was too late. She was too big to move around and she never wanted to bother doing some work outs on the couch. It took a lot of energy for her to even move a few steps."

"We were in Chicago and we were at this museum and they had this cool heart exhibit you can go in and see the human heart," said Becky. "There are lot of bad drivers there. They all speed and cut you off and don't let you in their lane and it gets very cold there in the winter. We once got stuck in the blizzard so we had to stay in here and keep warm until the roads were cleared up."

"Mom died on Arnie's eighteenth birthday and we had to move everything out, Arnie helped like a big boy and I poured gas in the house and burned it down," said Gilbert.

"Why did you burn down your home?" Benny asked.

"It was our way of sending our mother in the air with her ashes and people stared at her so she never left her house. If we had the paramedics come, they would have gotten a tractor and a crane and get her out and there would have been a crowd and we just didn't want it. It might have ended up in the media too and we just didn't want that attention so we burned the place down after we called the police to pronounce her dead."

"Wow," said Benny.

"She was so big we had to put extra beams in the basement so she wouldn't fall through the floor."

Arnie got up and left the table and went outside to the tree house. He climbed up and started walking around in it.

"Hey tell me more about Peter," said Becky.

"He was odd and eccentric," said Benny. "He did a concert here in Spokane once at the county fair to raise money for a drug rehab. He really hit on Jen and took interest in her when he saw her and back then, she had been through a lot and was hurt by her ex and was living a hard life but she got happy."

"What was she like?"

"Depressed, confused, troubled, trying to adjust to her new life here and she got counseling and got put on medication and did better. She and my sister did not get along. They liked insulting each other about their conditions but Joon wasn't trying to be but Jen just take it all personal and attack her about her mental condition."

"What does she have?" Becky asked.

"She is mentally ill, I'd rather not say what it is, nor Jen's."

"Okay," said Becky. "Was Jennifer sick too?"

"No. She was just her."

Benny didn't know how to describe her. He didn't think she was weird or out of it. She had problems and faults but doesn't everyone? People didn't need to know someones label.

"Tell me more about her," said Becky.

"She moved from LA and knew my ex girlfriend when she lived down there. They were in a movie together."

"Oh get out," said Becky.

Gilbert looked out the window watching Arnie.

"You know Ruthie Mallinik?" Benny asked.

"No, never heard of her," Becky replied.

"Well she was an old actress but didn't play in much movies and Jennifer only played in one."

"Why only one?"

"Didn't like it."

"Did you get to see Peter all the time?"

"Only at the poker games and on some special occasions like when we all did Christmas together and Thanksgiving and when her son had a birthday and we had it at this pizza place in downtown. We should all go there sometime, they have a little play area Arnie can play in. They have a slide there."

"He loves your tree house," Gilbert said to Benny.

Benny looked out the window. Arnie was sliding down the slide and climbing up it.

Benny kept talking about Peter and Jennifer and telling funny stories about her son.

"Oh I remember the time Jennifer told me this funny story. They were at the Spokane Country Fair and Peter makes a promise about something and he said he crosses his heart and hope to die and Jason gets all upset and freaks out because he thought he was going to kill himself. Peter tries to reassure him he is not going to do that. I don't remember the details but he did freak out when he used that phrase and he did try to explain to him what it meant but he wouldn't understand so he had to tell him he won't cross his heart."

Becky laughed and Granny.

"That is so cute," said Granny.

"How old is he," Becky asked.

"Ten."

"Wow. That's pretty old to take that literal."

"This was a while ago."

"Oh."

"Another time at the concert, when Peter had his at the fair ground, Jason climbed on the stage and stared playing with the drums. Peter told him to show everyone what he's got, he held the drum sticks in the air."

Becky laughed.

"Peter had to tell him to play what he has learned at camp."

"How old was he then?"

"This was two years ago when they moved here."

"That's pretty old to be taking things that literal."

"Well, some kids develop slower than others," said Benny.

After dinner, Gilbert did the dishes and put them on the dry rack.

"Do you guys want to do anything like see a movie in my living room? We can watch Ruthie and Jennifer in the movie?" Benny asked.

"Oh god, no," Gilbert all of a sudden said.

He rushed out the door.

Benny looked outside and saw Arnie was peeing down the slide.

"Arnie Arnie," said Gilbert.

"I'm making a water fall," he said.

"Arnie stop," said Gilbert.

"It's a water slide Gilbert."

Then Arnie was done peeing.

Benny came outside.

"Sorry about this," Gilbert apologized.

"I'll wash it down with the hose," said Benny.

"No, I'll have Arnie do it," said Gilbert. "He made the mess."

Benny went under the deck and grabbed the garden hose and connected it to the water faucet. He turned it on.

"Arnie, you are going to make a water slide again, Benny has the hose," said Gilbert.

Benny handed the hose to Gilbert,

"Arnie, come on down," he called.

Arnie went back in the tree house and slammed the door.

"Arnie isn't going to see another water slide if he doesn't come out," Gilbert sang.

It took him a few minutes for him to come out when Gilbert kept bribing him for a water slide.

Then he came back out. Gilbert handed the hose to Arnie. He grabbed it and pulled it up and started to pour the water down the slide. "It's a water slide," he kept saying.

Then Benny turned the water off.

"Hey," Arnie shouted.

"It's all been washed down now," Benny told him.

"But I want a water slide," he cried.

"We can't bring up his water bill," Gilbert told Arnie. "This is not a country. People pay for their water in the city."

Arnie started to cry about having no water. "I want a water slide."

Benny felt bad for Gilbert.

"You can get a bucket and get some water from the river and pour it down that slide or get your super soaker and fill it up with water and spray it down the slide and you will have a water slide," Gilbert suggested.

"Yeah," Arnie shouted and then he stopped crying.

He went back in the tree house and climbed down and ran to the caravan.

"Does this happen often?" Benny asked.

"Sometimes," Gilbert replied.

"Do you feel your life is complicated?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have a mentally challenged brother and you are in a relationship? Isn't that hard?"

"Sometimes," said Gilbert.

"Do you have any other family?"  
"Just my two sisters."

"Why aren't they taking care of him?"

"Because they have their own lives and I am the only one who can take care of him. The youngest is still in high school."

"Who does she live with?"

"Friends."

Then Arnie came back outside with his super soaker. He had it filled with water and he pumped it up and squirted up the slide.

"He really loves that tree house," said Benny.

"At least he has something appropriate to climb on," said Gilbert. "Back when we lived in Iowa, he had a habit of climbing the water tower and one day, he was taken to the station. Mom told us to get her coat and that was the first time in years she left the house. She was so heavy, one side of the car was lower to the ground than the other."

Benny laughed.

"Mom goes in the station and she orders them to get her son and when we came back out, there was a crowd. People laughed at her, stared, one took pictures."

"Well my sister directed traffic and lit things on fire if that makes you feel any better," said Benny.

"Nah I didn't care if kids stared through our window or if people looked at her. She was big, she did it to herself so it was all her fault you know. She neglected responsibility for herself. I mean lots of people lose their partners but they sure don't eat themselves to death. Then just before her death, she admitted she was a burden to me."

"Well that must have been hard for her to admit."

"I think she did that because she knew she was going to die, I think that's why she went upstairs to bed, it was her death bed. She had not been upstairs in years."

"I wonder how she went to the bathroom?"

"It was hard for her. She got up and went to the one downstairs and it was a work out for her."

"Wow. And the toilet never broke?"

"No," said Gilbert.

"How much did she weigh anyway?"

"I have no idea. Over six hundred pounds?"

"So after she died, I suppose you were respecting the dead because you didn't want her in the media or have a crowd?"

"That's right," said Gilbert.

Arnie kept squirting water down the slide, then when the tank was empty, he slid down getting his pants all wet.

He went down to the river and filled it up and put it back on the super soaker.

Then he climbed back up into the tree house and started squirting out the window. He even squirted at the bathroom windows on Benny's house.

"Oh when we first built that tree house, Jason wanted a rope that went from that window to my window so he can slide back and forth on it. I told him absolutely not because that was the bathroom and I would hate for him to slide in there as I am showering."

Gilbert laughed.

"His mom said no too because it was too dangerous."

"So why is that tree house here anyway instead of at their home?"

"To make the story short, they lived in a apartment and they had no yard. He wanted a tree house and I was the only one who had the right tree for one so we built it. Then Peter decided to build a tree house at his house for him so he neglected this one. He only played in it here when we had Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Wow."

"But I see it came to good use again. Hey you know something funny, you sound a lot like Sam and you look exactly like him except your hair color is different and you dress different too."

"Yeah you told me already."

"But I didn't say you sound like him too and you both look exactly alike. Are you sure you aren't him and you are just pretending to be someone else to fool me?" Benny teased.

"I am not him trust me," said Gilbert.

"This is so weird though, you look almost like him and you sound like him. You have long hair like he does. What's even weirder is Jason was full of energy and he also touched everything and ran around making noise, and he acted like Arnie, sort of, so I bet they are at the same level except he isn't mentally challenged. I bet those two would get along but shame they aren't here. Jason also slept in there and I thought I heard Arnie saying he wants to sleep in there too. But at least Jason never peed down the slide but his mom did pee in her playhouse when she was little. She used to talk about it. Are you sure Arnie and Jason aren't long lost brothers?"

""This is all weird," said Gilbert.

"Why?"

"You say my brother is like Jason, you say I look a lot like someone you know. This is very strange."

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You guys want to come inside and watch a movie together?" Benny asked again. "We can watch Jennifer and Ruthie together."

"No we better get to bed soon," said Gilbert.

"But it's early," said Benny.

"I know but I'm fine. Ask Granny and Becky."

Arnie kept squirting water down the slide. Benny knocked on the caravan door and asked if they wanted to watch a movie or something.

"No I want to relax and read," said Becky.

"I'm going to listen to some music, maybe tomorrow," said Granny.

"Okay," said Benny. "He went inside and decided to call Eric."

The phone was ringing when Eric put the bottle down and walked over to the phone with Ivy in his arms. He answered it, "Hello."

"Eric, you will not believe it?" said Benny.

"What?"

"You know those people that came to my shop today?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you noticed one of them looks just like Sam?"

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. He has long hair just like him and they sound a like and look alike."

"Get out."

"I'm serious, I can have them come to one of our poker games and I bet everyone is going to think he is Sam."

Ivy made some crying sounds.

"How are you going to invite them Benny?"

"I invited them to stay at my house in their caravan and use my electricity and so they can see photos of Peter Faltskog and this boy who is mentally challenged thinks Jen is Alyssa Milano."

"You invited them over?' Eric asked.

"Yeah and I told them about our poker games and they seemed interested. We can have Gilbert come over and we'll see who falls for it and I will see if I can have Gilbert play along with us."

"You mean that guy that looks like Sam?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," said Benny. "So what do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea, do they know about this?"

"I told them about our poker games."

"What did they think of it?"

"I don't know, they never said anything."

"How long will they be in town?"

"Until their car is fixed?" Benny guessed.

"So lets invite them then and let me know if they are interested or not."

"Alright," said Benny. "I'll consult them about it and call you back."


End file.
